Energy Drinks & Morning Classes
by EverydayGleek
Summary: Regina isn't sure what she finds most fascinating about Emma Nolan, but she'd say the blonde's affinity for energy drinks was near the top of her list. SwanQueen AU.


**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I decided to write this random one-shot to kick off the New Year. Enjoy!**

_Senior Year—Day 1. _

"Ugh, I'm going to die." A blonde girl groans out as she chugs down an entire can of _Red Bull_. Regina's eyes widen at the large belch that escapes the blonde's mouth, and watches in fascination as the blonde opens a new can of the energy drink, chugging it down in less than a minute.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?" Regina asks pointedly, gaining said blonde's attention. The girl raises a brow at her and shrugs, opening up a third can of _Red Bull_. Regina quickly snatches away the can and hurls it into the nearest trash bin, causing the girl's mouth to drop open in protest and her eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Excuse me, but do I know you? What right do you have to take away my caffeine?" The blonde asks incredulously, her eyes narrowing at Regina dangerously. Regina chuckles under her breath and raises a brow at the hyper, caffeine-fueled girl. She takes in the blonde's messy bun, bloodshot eyes, downturned lips, and wrinkled clothing. The poor girl looks like she's ready to fall over, yet, the caffeine has added a slight alertness to her red eyes.

"My name is Regina Mills, and as the daughter of a cardiologist, I feel it is my duty to stop as many potential heart attacks as possible. I'm honestly surprised you're still alive right now. How many _Red Bulls_ do you drink per day?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but 3. If I wake up in an especially crappy mood then I add in a _Monster_ for good measure." The blonde says with a shrug. A look of disbelief crosses Regina's face as she places her hand over her chest.

"How the hell are you still alive?"

"That's a question my parents ask me every morning. Hell, even I ask myself the same question every day." She says with a shrug, looking towards the trash can longingly. "I can't believe you threw my _Red Bull_ away. I need that to survive for the next seven hours."

"You already drank two of them—and in under five minutes. You don't need a third."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. You definitely look well-rested." The blonde states with a smirk, her eyes traveling down the brunette's body in a leering manner. Regina rolls her eyes at the leering blonde and shakes her head in amusement. She's lived in the same town all of her life, and has seen the blonde on countless occasions, yet, she's never thought to talk to her before. But for some odd reason—after this strange conversation (if you could even call it that)—she finds that she wouldn't mind talking to this girl again. She's quite fascinating. A bit odd, yes, but definitely fascinating.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Emma Nolan. I would say that it's nice to meet you, but I'd be lying. I mean, you threw away my energy drink without my permission."

"I didn't want to witness my fellow classmate having a heart attack, so sue me."

"I would if I thought my case was strong enough, but seeing as it's not, I'll let it slide this time." Emma says with a playful smirk, causing a small smile to spread across Regina's lips. It's weird to think that this odd stranger with an affinity for energy drinks and unsubtle leering could actually make Regina smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_One Week Later_

"Mornin', Mills." Emma greets the brunette as she takes a seat at her desk. Regina offers the blonde a small, genuine smile and takes out her required materials for class. As she places her backpack underneath her desk, she catches sight of a familiar blue and gray can in the blonde's hand. Immediately, she snatches the can out of Emma's hand and throws it into the nearby trash bin. "Dude! Not cool." Emma huffs out, taking out a second can, which Regina immediately takes from her and throws away. "Red bulls ain't cheap, Mills. You now owe me eight dollars and fifty cents."

"More like _you_ owe _me_ your life. Keep drinking like that every day and I'm sure your life expectancy will be cut in half."

"Wow, you're worse than my parents. We've only known each other for about a week and you're already controlling what I consume. What next? Are you going to start critiquing what I wear?"

Regina smirks at the blonde and looks down at her wrinkled grey sweatshirt, wrinkled red sweatpants, and muddied Nike sneakers. "Well, your wardrobe could definitely use some ironing, and would it kill you to clean your sneakers?" Emma groans and smacks her forehead against her desk.

"Is it too late to change my seat?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hi, Reg—Dude! You should seriously start asking before you throw away my _Red Bull_." Emma exclaims as she watches her first _Red Bull_ of the morning get tossed into the trash. She pouts at Regina and bangs her forehead against her desk. "Why can't you just let me enjoy my energy drink in peace?"

"Because I brought you this instead." Regina says, causing the blonde's attention to snap up to her. She places a cup of hot cocoa and a large chocolate chip cookie on the blonde's desk.

"This doesn't have nearly as much caffeine as I'm used to…" Emma says with a pout as she takes a sip of the hot beverage. She hums in delight at the richness of the drink and takes another sip. "…but this will do. Thank you."

"No problem." Regina says with a smirk—watching the blonde down the hot drink and devour the cookie—within minutes. Who would have ever thought Regina would become fast friends with this savage? Regina sure didn't, but she's definitely not complaining.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Three Weeks Later_

"You don't have to bring me hot chocolate every morning, you know." Emma states weakly, her hand already making a grab towards the hot beverage. Regina giggles at the blonde's eager grabs and hands over the cup, placing a chocolate chip muffin on the girl's desk. "You're amazing." Emma mumbles before taking another sip of her beverage. Regina blushes and takes her seat, burying her head into her backpack to "search" for her required materials. Emma smiles at the brunette's shy behavior and places her cup on her desk, picking up the chocolate muffin and splitting it into two pieces. Emma offers the other half to Regina—who smiles bashfully and takes it—taking dainty little bites out of the muffin. "It's a muffin, not some fancy dish; you can take bigger bites out of it. I won't judge." Emma says with a chuckle.

Regina blushes again and takes a larger bite this time, receiving a nod of approval from Emma. "You're trying to corrupt me, aren't you? Your plan is to make me conform to your savage-like ways, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. That's the only reason I befriended you, duh!" The blonde says with a wide smile that is accompanied by a wink. Regina ignores the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and finishes the remainder of her muffin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Six Weeks Later_

"What is that in your hand?" Regina demands as she makes her way over to her desk. The blonde quickly hides her hands behind her back and smiles up at the brunette guiltily.

"Nothing…"

Regina narrows her eyes at the blonde and walks behind the girl's chair, catching sight of a _Red Bull_ in her hands. Instead of taking the energy drink from the blonde, Regina hums disapprovingly and makes her way over to her desk. Emma narrows her eyes at the brunette suspiciously.

"What? That's it? You're not going to snatch it away from me and throw it in the trash?"

"Nope. If you don't care about your cardiac health, then why should I? Have at it, Miss Swan." Regina says uncaringly, instead, focusing her attention on her cell phone. Emma continues staring at her friend, waiting for the brunette to strike at any moment. But that moment never comes. With a frustrated sigh, Emma throws her Red Bull into the trash, eliciting a pleased smile from the brunette.

"You knew I was going to submit to your will, didn't you?" Emma says in defeat. Regina smiles brilliantly at her and shrugs.

"Nope, but I'm glad you did. I didn't have enough time to bring you a hot cocoa, but I was able to bring you two giant chocolate chip cookies." Emma's eyes light up as she catches sight of the brown bag containing the cookies. She snatches the bag out of Regina's hands eagerly and mutters out a "thanks" as she begins devouring the first cookie. As an afterthought, Emma breaks off a half and offers it to Regina—who takes it—and smiles as the brunette takes a large bite out of the cookie. It looks like she's finally rubbing off on her.

Funny thing is, Regina seems to be rubbing off on her as well. And she doesn't hate it. Not at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_12 Weeks Later_

"I come bearing gifts." Emma announces as she takes a seat next to Regina. Regina looks up from her phone screen and sees Emma dangling a white paper bag in front of her.

"What's that?"

"Take it and find out."

Regina takes the bag out of her friend's hand and cautiously opens it, seeing a blueberry muffin—and an envelope—inside. Regina fishes out the envelope first, seeing her name written on the front of it in a childlike scrawl. She looks to the blonde who motions for her to open it. She carefully peels back the flap of the envelope, careful not to rip whatever contents are inside, and successfully opens it. She takes out the folded piece of paper placed inside, and unfolds it, noticing a small written message.

_Would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe we can go out for some hot cocoa and cookies…maybe even some Red Bulls if you're feeling bold? Or, you know, we could do something we don't already do every day…like dinner and a movie, perhaps? _

Regina looks up at the blonde and smiles. "You do realize that you've wasted an entire piece of paper—and an envelope—on something you could have easily just asked me verbally?"

Emma's brows furrow at the unexpected response. "So, is that a yes, or…"

"Of course it's a yes." Regina says with a playful eye roll. Emma releases a sigh of relief and smiles at the brunette.

"Oh, well….cool."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_20 Weeks Later_

"Emma, what's that?"

"It's not a _Red Bull, _I promise."

"What is it, then?" Regina asks her girlfriend suspiciously. Emma smiles sheepishly and places the hidden item on her desk. _Monster Energy. _"Seriously?"

"Please?" Emma begs with an adorable pout. Regina sighs and nods, eliciting a squeal from her girlfriend. "Thank you!"

"Try not to make a habit of it, dear."

"Of course not." Emma promises, her fingers crossed behind her back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_25 Weeks Later_

"Did you seriously just pour your energy drink into your cocoa?"

"What? That's crazy! Of course I didn't." Emma says as she discreetly hides her _Monster_ can behind her backpack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_1 Year Later—Freshman Year of College_

"I'm going to fucking die." Emma groans as she attempts to chug down her _Red Bull_, only to have the can snatched away from her mid-gulp. The blonde looks up to see none-other than her girlfriend.

"I see you're starting this up again."

"Uh…"

"No." Regina says sternly, chugging down the remainder of the _Red Bull_ herself. "We're both going to fucking die. Do you have any more of these? I think I'm going to need a lot of caffeine to survive." Emma stares at the brunette incredulously.

Oh, how the tables have turned.


End file.
